


An Ordinary Day that Changed Everything

by glitterfordays



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfordays/pseuds/glitterfordays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His polished, patent leather black loafers had struck puddles of murky water on the cobblestones beneath him. The cotton white t-shirt he was donning was soaked, revealing his toned, rigid body that was frequently hidden from his work uniform. The guest lingered a moment to acknowledge her as his eyes grazed over Riza's concealed body. Her face clearly flustered as she registered who stood at the threshold. She knew her face was reddening as she observed water droplets trace his long, thin, handsome face as they descended to the floor." </p><p>It was a day just like any other. Her routine was the same as always. But, on such an ordinary day, a surprise guest in Riza Hawkeye's home changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Day that Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to Maroon 5's "Sad", "Beautiful Goodbye", and "Wipe Your Eyes" XD. They just randomly inspired me to make this, even though they don't come into play at all here.  
> ANYWAY! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.  
> Rating given because there's some cursing and female anatomical terms used (but not in crude or vulgar ways). Royai is my favorite pairing, and I hope to do all the characters justice. Thanks for reading my first Royai (and probably only) fanfic!! Please enjoy!! :D

She woke with a sharp jolt, bolting up from her bed. She had felt this before. Too many times to count. It always happened unpredictably. She treasured it, like the earth receiving a rare rain shower during summer. The feeling was always the same: it felt like a warm trickle of sunlight traveling from around her rib cage, up to her chest, and nestled in her heart. If she began to speak, the beam would obstruct her soft throat and prevented her from speaking. It was as if it halted her from saying something she’d later regret. It was appreciated, but she often daydreamed about the outcome if she overpowered it and said what her heart was feeling.

 _Why now? Why this morning?_ She began to form the words in her head that she had always wanted so desperately to say aloud. _In a perfect world, there’d be a way to be with Roy. We could be together without fear, without the sinister shroud of uncertainty hanging over our heads. There has to be some way. If there’s a will, there’s a way... right?_

Her mind habitually wandered to similar thoughts each morning before stumbling out of bed. Her body carelessly fell back onto the bed, her arms laced over her well-rested face. _Roy. I wish I could be with him right now. I wonder if he ever thinks of me like I think of him. Hm..._ Her soft, refreshed hazel eyes darted to the clock in her bedroom. She only allowed herself to indulge in these “silly fantasies”, as she referred to them, first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She refused to have her childish and impractical desires get muddled into her professional duties, though she protected her Colonel because of her personal desires. These daily thoughts pained her greatly- tortured her even- but she refused to stop her thinking. She cherished these quiet, private moments; she could allow herself to imagine her own order without being given orders.  
  
Her golden, wispy bangs fell across her fresh face as she glared at the clock numbers and let out a longing sigh. Subconsciously mimicking her superior, Riza slid her callous hands through her hair, believing that the simple action could keep those irritating hairs out of her face. “Time to stop fantasizing,” she spoke aloud to herself as she brushed her cotton sheets off her chilly, shapely body. It was concealed daily behind layers of her military uniform. She hauled her semi-tired body to her wardrobe; her silent feet gently tiptoed across the chilly, aged brown wood floor. She fumbled in the drawer next to her and pulled out an elegant pink laced bra and matching underwear. The military woman lived below her means, but she occasionally bought herself something nice. Miss Hawkeye rarely had the chance to be a woman, so she decided undergarments could compensate for the masculine façade she was required to possess in her occupation. She turned again, now facing her modest closet.

Without much thought, her nimble fingers emerged with her uniform; as much as the woman enjoyed not fretting over what to wear each day, she wished the uniforms were made of a lighter material for the scalding summer weather. Thankfully, autumn was making its entrance early, as bitter fall air filled her home’s lungs and crept onto Riza’s exposed, tattooed spine. It caused Riza’s delicate, pale body to shiver as she silently slid on her daily clothing. Her tight black cotton shirt clung to her torso, gripping her breasts in a way that perfectly accentuated them. Her breasts had been, at times in the past, water cooler gossip for her colleagues. It unnerved her to hear her coworkers talk about those sorts of things, especially about her own. The woman even recalled in her early years the guys taking bets over who could see them first. It made her cringe inside. The main reason was detestation for herself not standing up to them; she was young, so naïve, back then. She was young and too worried to speak up for fear of retribution by her superiors. Plus, Riza wasn’t necessarily a self conscious individual, but she preferred those topics remain off-limits, especially when it was in the work setting and involved her assets. Only a couple of men had had the privilege of seeing them, and she regretted both of those incidents. She ultimately decided to remain celibate. For how long, she didn’t know. As she emerged from her small closet, she saw Black Hayate waiting eagerly by his shining, empty food bowl on the kitchen floor. “Hayate, I don’t need a man in my life, do I? Even though I basically live among men. Hmph. I’m strong, independent, and work hard to be the best in my field. Right?” She was attempting to convince her hound as much as she was trying to persuade herself.

Her gun was habitually and deliberately placed inside her nightstand. It had become a habit for so many years; she forgot how long it made its home there. The wooden drawer’s insides were quite bare. The small space only held a few things: Her glossy brown hair clip, her prized gun, and a particular possession she cared for deeply. It was an old glove of Roy’s; it had been destroyed, ripped, and torn in a battle from long ago and was no longer wearable for the man. She told him she would dispose of it properly for him but instead secretly kept it. The woman handled the clip and pinned her hair up without the aid of a mirror. She had done it so long, it had become second nature. Riza lifted the gun up and shifted it briskly into its holder strapped across her concealed body. Hayate wagged his energized tail, lifted himself up eagerly from the cool tile floor, and followed his master out the door.  
  
As Riza began her walk to work, she stopped abruptly, causing Hayate to run into her muscular, virtually indestructible calves. She raised her head to the sky and gazed blissfully. Seeing these types of clouds looming inevitably foreshadowed a rain shower. Riza loved rain. Not because it rendered her Colonel useless but because of the lulling sound it made on the glass window panes at work and home. At home, she felt particularly vulnerable when she heard the sky release its tears. A water droplet bombed her forehead, hitting her right above her eyes. Riza averted from her relaxed composure and increased her pace to get to her office. She was sure Colonel would _certainly_ be a handful today.  
  
  
His subconscious, sleep induced thoughts caused the man to open his rigid, icy black eyes; the white cotton sheets below him were lightly soiled from his passionate, yet embarrassing, dreams. _Three nights in a row? Geez Roy. What are you? A teenage boy again?_ He’d never admit it aloud, but those slightly inappropriate fantasies made him look forward to seeing his Lieutenant each day, the one whom he dreamed about almost on a nightly basis. The hair he so vainly prized was nothing to brag about at this time of day; the strands poked in every direction, and his black bangs dropped across his forehead limply.At times, the dreams consumed him-overwhelmed him. Mustang had always imagined living out the rest of his days with the only woman he ever loved standing by his side. Roy Mustang always awoke in a lonely, empty bed with no one-without Riza- to share it with. “Hmph. I don’t deserve such a thing,” He stated as he cleared his deep voice. He leaned over the edge of his plush, tall bed, the white cotton sheets tangling in his legs. Mustang stared off into space, imagining how Riza would respond to this vulnerable side of him no individual saw. Sure, girls had had their fifteen minutes of fame with him on occasion, but they meant nothing. Besides, he never allowed them in his home and always left them before dawn. If anything, those encounters made the State Alchemist feel worse, for he thought of Riza the entire time. He always woke up alone, and he figured he always would. Flopping back over the Colonel crossed his dark, coal eyes and droned inaudibly over how early it was. He always had good intentions to wake up with a positive attitude, but the thought of working when he’d rather sleep wasn’t helping. The Flame Alchemist’s moist, crimson colored boxers clung to his tight frame, the pants slightly twisted and skewed from his nighttime tossing and turning. Kicking the intertwined sheets off his muscular calves was a bit of a struggle, but the military officer wiggled out and planted his rough feet down on his cool grey tile floor. The man stood in place, rubbing his eyes vigorously, while listening to the faint noise outside. _Rain. Fan-tas-TIC. First I wake up abruptly and now I’m graced with the rain’s presence. I need a raise at work._ Mustang wasn’t too keen about having to see Riza on a Friday, because he so desperately wanted to be included in any weekend plans she might have. Their relationship was strictly platonic and professional; he knew Hawkeye, yet he didn’t know her at all. It spurred a glimmer of self-loathing in a hollow portion of the State Alchemist’s heart. _How could I always be so selfish towards her? All I ever do is brag about myself and treat her as if she were dispensable._ Cringing, the man’s fingers reluctantly fumbled in his closet which resulted in yanking out his day’s uniform and rain jacket. The man’s mind wandered again back to a nonexistent, fabricated future with Riza. He could imagine himself, years in the future, tracing the crimson red tattoo that traveled down her back, even when they were both clearly aging. As he stroked her thick golden hair, he could feel her body breathing slowly. The woman’s delicate hands stroked the Alchemist’s now average body, muscles obviously fading with age, and grinned tenderly as she confessed she loved him more with each passing day. The intangible dream made Roy dejectedly wince; he couldn’t bring this nonsense with him to work today, especially since the rain already egged on his temper. Without much thought, he shoved his pristine, silk white gloves into his cobalt blue uniform and slammed the front door behind him.  
  
  
“Damn Rain. Always ruining my day. Especially because it’s a Friday,” Colonel Mustang muttered infuriatingly as he approached the enormous brown wood double doors of his work. Roy hated the rain. It made him absolutely worthless. He felt it, and his fuming appearance always gave this away to his colleagues. Secretly, Mustang loved the sound of the drops hitting the window panes in his home and at the window positioned by his work desk. He paced in his office, trying to blow off some steam. And to avoid paperwork. His favorite thing to do on Fridays. The pitter patters from outside made him remember Riza had yet to arrive. _I’m here before her today? How odd._ He knew she was never late; promptness was of the utmost importance to her, while he brushed it off more than he knew he should. The Flame Alchemist’s sharp eyes met the clock’s. He stroked his shiny, slightly damp black hair with his ungloved hand. “I’m EARLY? Impossible.” “Yes, this is quite an occasion. We should make note of this somewhere Colonel,” a voice chimed in behind him. The blond haired woman slipped in while his guard was down thinking about her. “Yes, yes Hawkeye. Mocking me will get you nowhere in this line of work.” Riza wasn’t too eager to deal with the whiny, childish man today, so she withdrew to her desk and began her list of tasks.  
  
  
As Friday lingered, the rain had gotten progressively stronger like a persistent child. Dark, crying clouds continued to keep the sun from escaping the sinister sky’s clutches throughout the afternoon. The lieutenant hoped Winry could still make it to her place that evening and decided she would call her shop to check before heading home. Riza didn’t speak much to her Colonel over the weekends unless it was job related; secretly, she wondered what he would be doing and desperately wished it involved her. The blond haired woman’s mind slipped back into last night’s dreams. She physically shook her head to make those personal thoughts disappear. Roy’s attitude depreciated as the day crawled along and, as much as he secretly wanted to walk Riza home, he ultimately decided he was too frustrated to stay until five thirty and left at four. Mustang told his Lieutenant that he had to leave “for important business” and that later he “had an important date.” As the clock’s hands finally came in contact with five, Miss Hawkeye lifted the phone off her desk and pushed the numbers that would allow her to speak to her good friend.  
  
“Winry? This is Riza. I was just calling to make sure you could make it to our sleepover tonight. I understand if the rain’s going to keep you from coming. I will be in my office until five thirty, so if you get this before that time just call me here. If not just call my home number. Hope to see you soon.” The shiny black phone was placed back onto its receiver, and she finished up a few more pages of paperwork. The military woman gathered her belongings in her arm and headed home with her Hayate, ignoring her cobalt blue raincoat on its stand. She only wore a raincoat when she was on duty, but when she commuted she preferred to leave it in the office. Even though the rain pelted her body, she loved the clear, moist drops that slid inconsistently down her arms, her hair, her chin.

 

When she finally arrived to her home, her loyal black and white dog charged in front of her, happy to be back to his favorite place. Winry had left Riza a message, no doubt while she was out of the office and headed back to her place, telling the Lieutenant that she “wouldn’t miss their sleepover for anything, not even some silly rain!” The cheery tone of her thrilled voice made Miss Hawkeye chuckle, for she too was looking forward to spending some much needed relaxation time with her friend. Riza had planned to enjoy some quiet time to herself before her guest was coming to stay the night, leaving about an hour before the talented automail mechanic would arrive. Miss Hawkeye changed out of her uniform, leaving only her black cotton shirt on; she quickly changed her pants into some short, cotton lilac shorts to wear around the house.

While reading a novel about military strategies on her couch, Riza’s front door produced a sound of elated knocking. She placed her book on the small dark wood table beside her, and greeted her guest with a boisterous “HI!” This was a side of her only Winry saw; it truly was Riza’s private personality, one she learned to flawlessly hide during her time in the military. This behavior only appeared when she was completely off duty, and Winry felt very privileged to be in the presence of the woman when she was so relaxed. While reading, Riza had been cooking a thick stew for the girls to enjoy; it was something they both agreed on, and it was appropriate medicine for the chilly, gloomy weather outside. Winry shed her jacket and placed it on the hook beside the door. After kicking off her grain colored sandals, she went to Miss Hawkeye’s bedroom and dropped her small brown leather bag by the closet, clearly making herself at home. With the time the women had spent together, Riza established a strong bond with the girl, seeing Winry as a little sister; she protected her like they were siblings and treated her as such. Winry too saw Miss Hawkeye as a wonderful, protective big sister; she was grateful that the woman allowed her the ability to come and go anytime she pleased.

The two congregated in the kitchen, with Winry getting water for them and Riza dishing out their meal in white glass bowls. They chatted happily over their food as they laughed in between bites. Afterwards, they unwound by resting on Riza’s couch, Winry running to the Lieutenant’s bedroom for something in her bag and to change clothes. Riza pulled off her shorts, revealing her pink laced underwear. She folded the shorts involuntarily and placed them beside her strategy book. Taking her black cotton shirt, she cleaned some smudges off her slightly rounded, black rimmed glasses. The small mechanic emerged without makeup on and was wearing a crisp cotton, loose-fitting blue button up shirt and grey underwear. The girl’s hair had been pulled up into a messy bun that bobbed as she waved around her newest purchase; the girl had brought over a shiny shade of bright mint green, because it was currently her favorite color. Though Miss Rockbell used her tough hands every day, she still enjoyed treating herself to a new bottle of polish every once in a while; Riza envied Winry’s ability to wear polish, for she could not wear it thanks to her professional duties. However, she took great delight in getting to paint Winry’s bare nails such a charming color, especially because it was a soothing task she could take her time with. With Winry, Riza wasn’t on the clock; she didn’t have anything due; nothing was time sensitive; there was no “yes sir” she had to constantly speak and no orders to follow. The worn out woman could just relax and spend time with her “little sister".  
  
  
  
A tall, well-built man was a short distance away from the door of Riza Hawkeye. His polished, patent leather black loafers struck puddles of murky water on the cobblestones beneath him. The cotton white t-shirt he was donning was soaked, revealing his toned, rigid body that was frequently hidden from his work uniform. It was raining heavily, but the man was too preoccupied to care; he was becoming unusually hesitant as he mulled over the thought of speaking to the owner behind the door he was approaching. He pulled his strong right hand out of his off-duty brown slacks and rapped on the aged wood door. The tense man noticed his palms were atypically sweaty, nervous about the now imminent encounter. Just as the wet polish was drying on the mechanic’s long fingers, an unexpected gruff knock thump the door. The sound made them both jump, causing an unsettling feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Miss Hawkeye silently gave Winry a look she was able to understand. Winry retreated, toting nail polish in hand, to put something proper on, while Riza mechanically snatched her silk robe that accentuated her curves; it was the closest thing in proximity. The robe had been carelessly left by her on the couch from the night before; it was one of her favorite pieces of clothing, with its large and vivid pink Sakura blossoms scattered across the white silk fabric. She purchased it with her first paycheck from the military and had worn it ever since. Lieutenant Hawkeye saluted the body at the door, her face clearly flustered as she registered who stood at the threshold. The guest lingered a moment to acknowledge her as his eyes grazed over the Lieutenant’s concealed body. Roy, waving away damp black strands of bangs that obstructed his view, forcibly pulled his eyes up to meet the woman’s before she could tell he was clearly checking her out; the cold chill from the rain instantly left the visitor. The Colonel couldn’t break from those soft, glistening hazel eyes that were hiding behind her black glasses. Winry’s twinkling blue eyes peeked out unexpectedly from behind Miss Hawkeye and keenly observed the two’s delayed interaction. A smile emerged on her light-complected face that spread from ear to ear, understanding the unspoken body language these two dense officers never seemed to realize.

“I apologize. I didn’t realize you had company this evening. I can come back at another time.” He briefly made eye contact with the mechanic and shifted his gaze among the girls' shoes beside him, Winry, and his Lieutenant. Winry could tell this wasn’t a dire military issue, but rather something personal, especially for Roy to come seek Riza at this time of night. She sing-song improvised, “Oh! Don’t be silly Mr. Mustang. Riza had me over this evening but I’m exhausted. I’m staying the night, so I’m going to head to bed. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave you two be. Nice seeing you again Roy and I’ll see you in the morning Riza! Goodnight!” Before Riza could stop her, the blushing, bubbly mechanic dashed to Riza’s bedroom, along with Black Hayate, and pushed the door shut, quite amused with herself.  
  
  
Riza hoped the flustered feeling she had wasn’t visible to her superior; she knew her face was reddening as she observed water droplets trace his long, thin, handsome face as they descended to the floor. “I hope I’m not imposing, but may…May I please have a word with you Lieutenant?” Mustang stuttering made harsh thoughts surface in his head. _I’m a stuttering imbecile. Get it together Roy before you make a total fool of yourself._ Mustang’s words, primarily the tone of them, rang through her. The Lieutenant’s traditionally firm, stern face cracked like a fragile shell. “Oh, yes... Of course. Please, come have a seat sir.” His appearance, sans raincoat, caused an uneasy, queasy feeling in a hollow part of her stomach. She couldn’t fathom why her superior had shown up like this and so late in the evening, no less. The saturated Colonel apprehensively stepped into the threshold, seeking shelter from the pounding rain outside. “I’m sorry, I don’t keep any hard liquor here, but I can make us some tea. And I’ll look for something you can change into, or at least a towel," She quickly realized what she had insinuated with her towel comment and corrected herself, "for you to dry off. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable.” Mustang wasn't paying much attention to the Lieutenant's words, but his face was burning at the thought of being in Riza's home. His wet shoes squeaked every few steps on the brown wood floor, leaving damp footprints as he went. The man embarrassingly realized this as he halted before Lieutenant Hawkeye’s soft leather brown couch. His reddening face turned to the kitchen and confessed, “I’ve made a mess of your house and I haven’t even been here thirty seconds. I’ll clean it up. Where is a towel?” The small home of Riza Hawkeye had a small bathroom that was unattached to her bedroom. Her main bedroom had a separate bathroom, with a comfortable ceramic bath. For a split second, she toyed around the idea of him warming up by taking a bath, maybe even someday with her, but she brushed that notion away with the blink of her wide hazel eyes; because of this brief fantasy, all she could manage was to point her weak index finger vaguely in the direction of the guest bathroom. The Flame Alchemist understood and disappeared through the door for something to absorb his mess. Miss Hawkeye took a moment to regain her cool, professional composure. _Riza, you must stop this foolish behavior. These thoughts are starting to cloud your judgment and actions. He is your superior- you cannot keep thinking these things. This relationship is, and always will be, work-related._  
  
The blond haired woman knew she had some work clothes she used around the house that were big enough for the Colonel to wear, so she dug them out of a bottom kitchen drawer that housed a state-of-the-art silver tool set given to her by Winry. The whistling of the white tea kettle alarmed her, causing her to take a responsive jump backwards. Her superior secretly saw this from the bathroom threshold but said nothing; the military man took great pleasure in watching the woman in her own environment, absorbing a noticeable difference in her demeanor and actions. A smile came across his usually expressionless face, while his well-built frame leaned on the wood bathroom threshold, the towel dangling in the elbow of his left arm. This was the first time the Flame Alchemist was able to spend this much time in his colleague’s house; to the alchemist's surprise, his body was completely relaxed but inside he felt slightly tense. Still resting at the threshold, he imagined a night in the future, similar to this, where he would surprise her with a bouquet of flowers in exchange for a kiss or two. Roy Mustang felt honored to be allowed in her house but would never admit this aloud. The body of the man began to dry rapidly from all his daydreaming, blushing, and sweating. _What is wrong with me today? Get a hold of yourself Roy. This is pathetic._ On his arm the officer carried the white towel back with him, and without missing a beat his Lieutenant, her back facing him, stated, “You know, you are free to take off your shoes. I know this is probably important business, but I’m sure your feet are chilly from those cold leather shoes. I found you a pair of clothes to wear too, if you want to use them. I will pour us each a cup of the tea while you change.” His guard was clearly torn down with even just the sight of the woman he so badly desired. The Flame Alchemist felt powerless in her presence, especially in that alluring silk robe, and was following her orders as if she were his superior. It had to be the fastest clothing change he ever executed, for he was in and out of the bathroom and dried off within a matter of seconds. The white cotton shirt and soft grey pants fit him properly, though the shirt was a bit tight around his muscles. However, Miss Hawkeye was always one step ahead of him with the tea already poured and the wet wood floor already cleaned. “Would you prefer sitting at the couch or table?” The raven haired Colonel felt his answer would weigh heavily on how this conversation would go. The couch, Mustang rationalized, would be more informal; the table would imply strictly business.  
  
The man impulsively decided, “Couch.” As he plopped his powerful body on her couch, she brought the piping hot cups in her soft hands. The man’s eyes wandered to her side table, seeing a pair of shorts and a military book. His face was seething from embarrassment, for he rightly assumed she was not wearing pants under that robe. It took all the Colonel had to keep from confessing his love right then. She handed the teacup to her superior, their hands touching for a second; to Mustang, time stopped as the cup exchanged hands. He imagined doing this every night for the rest of his life and smiled graciously. “I thought you had very important business to tend to this evening, sir?” She asked matter-of-factly. “If I may ask with candor, why are you here?” Her words unintentionally singed Mustang’s heart. Hawkeye placed her teacup down gently while lowering her body in the space beside him, leaving the standard amount of space between their bodies. Colonel Mustang caught himself in mid-action, his hand and arm acting on their own; the hand longingly reached out, almost trying to pull the woman closer. Sitting there, she began to feel the same jolts she had at night creeping into her system. It was mimicking the exact indications. Her breaths became short, and her heart was unable to pump enough oxygen. Her body was becoming increasingly balmy; her callous hands were now sweating. The Alchemist could see an uncharacteristic look beginning to form on her now pale face. Even though he couldn’t withdraw his extended arm, he froze in fear.  
  
 _What if she rejects me? This could ruin our entire relationship. I can’t go back now, I have to take this chance. I’ve been wanting to for so long._ The bare hand of the man rested on what he assumed to be Hawkeye’s strong, sensuous thigh; his face burned as he remembered again she had no pants on underneath that robe. Hawkeye, still dazed, allowed her superior’s soft, warm hand to rest in this place; she began to blush as well, for Roy had never touched her in such an intimate way. Mustang stammered again, “I…how I acted today was childish and out of line.” Roy's head hung in penitence. After all these years, Riza always knew this was the Colonel’s way of apologizing. “You didn’t have to come all the way here to tell me this sir. We all have our off days and today happened to be one of yours. It’s understandable.” Her justification caused the virtually invisible hairs on the Colonel’s back to stick up; her words were trying to make him feel better, but it only caused him agony. His idle left hand plowed through his now dry hair, trying to find appropriate and articulate words he knew he lacked. With a hushed sigh, his stone black eyes met her impassive face. Mustang’s usual gruff tone softened as he explained, “I didn’t just come for that. You assumed I came here on matters of business, but I haven't. I came because I needed to see you. I hope my presence here tonight hasn’t troubled you.” With those words, Riza came to the quick realization that her superior had romantically matured beyond his years; gone was the foolish, childish young man who used to ramble incessantly about the “hot dates” he had almost every night. Now in his place sat a different man, his face worn from the traumatic events of Ishbal and from trying to achieve his ultimate goal. Hawkeye observed his body, bleak and well-worn, that appeared vulnerable in that moment, especially in Riza’s presence.  
  
“So, I didn’t come here on professional terms.” His words pulled her from the hazy state she was in. He continued, “I’ll do my best to make up for intruding on your time with Miss Rockbell- I can tell how much she means to you just from looking into your eyes.” A sisterly beam came across her face at the mention of Winry, but she knew her face had to be as red as the Philosopher’s Stone by now. She couldn’t bring her mouth to form words, even syllables. The woman wanted nothing more than to just stay like this with her superior.  
  
Thunder never frightened the military officer before, but its impeccable timing startled her. The crack rang all through the house, accompanied by a flash of yellowish-white light that emitted from the windows; this caused the Lieutenant’s body to seek safety in Roy’s tender arms. This pathetic and mortifying reaction caused her great shame, especially since she was with her Colonel. Hawkeye wanted to break away from the embrace due to her utmost humiliation, but she lingered. Riza felt completely powerless, yet lightweight, being comforted in the arms of the one she loved so dearly and secretly. Without words, Roy could feel the embarrassment his partner was emitting, and he didn’t understand why he was holding her with such care for just a clap of thunder. Just as she considered removing herself and returning to her standard, upright posture, Roy began stroking her toned, covered up arm with the callous thumb on his right hand; his defined, clean shaven chin rested on top of her luscious gold hair to signal she was safe with him. This affirmation caused her sparkling eyes to lower, making her lull into a dreamlike state. Roy wanted to elaborate more on why he was there, but the silence between them made him content. It seemed as if the pair had the ability to stop time, for they stayed in this position for what seemed like an eternity. Secretly, though, they both wished they had found solace in each other's arms sooner. Colonel Mustang's mind flashed back to the events of Ishbal, imagining how different of a man he would have turned out to be if Hawkeye had been there to hold him-comfort him- in his darkest hours. Miss Hawkeye’s hesitant, slightly cracking, voice broke the quiet. “Why…did you come here? The real reason.” They hadn’t moved an inch, Roy’s arms still wrapped around her stunning body; her question was muffled from being so close to her superior’s rapidly beating chest. She began to feel slightly betrayed; she let her guard down this evening while her superior had yet to admit why he came, and he wasn’t being direct. It was certainly out of character for him; this made Hawkeye ease back into her normal self, with her putting her guard back up as rapid as she let it down. The lack of response from the State Alchemist made his Lieutenant break away from his body; in her absence, the cool night air in the house began to assault his body.  
  
“To be honest, in a way I know why and in another way I have no clue why. For the past few weeks, I’ve noticed you’ve been acting differently. You mask your emotions well Hawkeye… too well. You’re just like me. But I can read you even when you show the world something different.” He paused, watching her face to see if a reaction was forming. The woman’s two pearl-colored front teeth surfaced and bit her bottom lip, unable to articulate a response. He continued, “Anyway, I left the office early today because I felt strange. I went home and tried to understand why. During that time… all I thought about was you, Hawkeye. And…how I just wanted to be with you. And I also began to worry about you. I knew returning to work for that wouldn’t be acceptable so I tried to push it in the back of my mind. Once it began getting dark outside, I couldn’t contain myself in my house anymore and came here without hesitation. I had to at least come see you.” Riza absorbed the explanation, anxiously trying to piece together any fragments she could for this puzzle to make sense. “Also, I have wanted to say this for some time.” She gulped audibly in turn. “I want you to call me Roy when we are off duty and alone together. Since us alchemists believe in equivalent exchange, I want to call you Riza in return,” ending his words with a grin and a flirtatious wink. It wasn’t a demand, but it wasn’t exactly a request either. It caused a small chuckle to form inside her throat; it released itself quietly. As it left the officer’s lips, a deep laugh spontaneously flew from her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes as she giggled until he stomach ached. Mustang finally understood what he said to cause her outburst and joined in as well. This boisterous, uninhibited laugh of hers had never been heard by Roy’s ears, and he wished to hear it more often if she allowed him the privilege. Her delicate hand rested on his knee this time as she tried to restore her natural breathing; it caught the Alchemist by surprise, but made him want her even more. The level of desire he had for his Lieutenant escalated at an extraordinarily high level that evening, and he hoped she was experiencing this feeling as well. “Oh, excuse me. How embarrassing. It was just so typical of you to say something like that, I couldn’t contain my laughter.” He grinned and admitted, “Maybe I can make you laugh like that more often. I love it.” The pink in her flustered cheeks transitioned to a deep maroon red, a reaction she could feel coming across her entire face.  
  
“If we are making requests sir, then I want to demand something as well.” His thin, well-groomed eyebrows rose with interest. “I want you to stop drinking. It’s not good for you, and I know for a fact it doesn’t help your nightmares. Drinking away your problems does not solve them sir.” Her voice hushed, almost too quiet to be heard, “And besides, it worries me greatly when you drink. I wish you’d stop.” It was the first time Riza Hawkeye had visibly shown such concern for her superior, tears were eager to drop off her now lowered head. The request sparked something in the Colonel. _I really am a selfish bastard. I’ve been hurting her when all along all I wanted to do was punish myself._ “Riza. I will stop beginning today. I promise. I didn’t mean to cause you to worry. Honestly, I did it mainly to punish myself for my actions in the past I'd like to forget.” Their tea had gotten cold since being poured, and emotionally drained Riza noticed this. Pointing to their cups, the Lieutenant remarked, “Sir, I think our tea has gotten too cold to enjoy. Would you like some more or something else?” Ever the ladies man, Roy commented, “No thank you, I’m enjoying myself with you just fine.” These coy and intimate comments spoken by her superior were confusing and upsetting her. “Sir…Roy. Why such an informal tone with me tonight? We should not be engaging in conversation like this,” She hated trying to sound disciplinary in this moment. The State Alchemist found it irresistible when she used his first name. “Well… we’re in your lovely home and aren’t in uniform. I don’t see what the problem is here Riza.” A tingle jolted through her spine; the sound of her name on his lips made her weak in the knees. Hawkeye couldn’t even reply to him, and he could see it written across her beautifully lit face.  
  
In the dim room, he leaned closer to her and admitted, “I am sorry for the trouble I’ve brought with me this evening. But, you know, I must tell you something. It may change everything you’ve ever known up to this point… Are you willing to hear what I have to say?” The blond could perceive her visitor’s muscles and face had tensed as his mouth pushed the words out slowly, cautiously. “I can handle it, sir,” she said affirmatively. The raven haired Alchemist put his hand over his mouth and turned away from her eyes for a moment, unsure of how to even express it.  
  
  
“Would you still think the same of me if I were unable to achieve the title of Fuhrer? Or if I were demoted? Would you still follow me as if nothing changed Riza?” Roy softly questioned his Lieutenant, his body still turned away from hers. The golden eyes of the woman blinked in disbelief, not understanding the drastic change of heart. “Colonel, why do you speak this way? You know the answer to that. I have the unchanging objective of following you to help you achieve the goals you have. However, I will do so only as long as you do not stray from your path sir.” The response made Mustang look down at Riza’s brown wood floor with a faint grin on his light-colored face. “You know, you’re not following the rules of Equivalent Exchange, my dear Riza. I’m just not going to respond to ‘sir’ or ‘colonel’ in your home anymore,” He teased playfully, his dark, glassy eyes shining in the dim light surrounding them. His tight body returned to face hers again. He elaborated, “You see, I’m having some issues with following certain provisions within the military right now. I think I’m going to fight them, but it could result in grievous penalties. I don’t want you to get involved, but you may have to be dragged along with me. And I don’t want to involve you unless you’re willing to suffer consequences as well. I will do anything in my power to keep you from getting pulled into this though.” This explanation was too broad for the Lieutenant to accept. “Just get to the point sir…Roy. I’m not going to say yes to this without hearing what mess you’re getting yourself into.” He decided to be direct with her. “Well. You see, I’ve fallen in love with a colleague and I don’t think my superiors would approve.” His coal eyes searched for her golden ones in the dimness, hoping for some positive support from his confession. “Sir, this is inappropriate and unprofessional. We must stop this,” the words fumbled out her mouth, not wanting to be spoken. Those were the last words the Lieutenant wanted to emerge from her pink tinted lips, but they ultimately beat out, “You love me?” “Riza, I’m tired of being told what’s appropriate and what’s not,” he snapped. Hawkeye’s legs locked, causing her to lift herself straight up from the couch. She looked down at her superior, words coming faster than she could process them. His harshness was met with choice words from the one he confessed to.  
  
“So what? You say you love me and expect us to go off into the sunset and just be carefree? This is not a dream Roy. This is reality, and we are pawns of the military who must obey orders by our superiors. We are told what is appropriate and what’s not. You know how they will react. I cannot allow you to make your emotions your priority. It will interfere with your goal of becoming Fuhrer and I will not allow it sir. You will not stray from this ambition.” _I took a chance and got rejected. It hurts. I thought she would love me back. I need to leave._  
  
Something deep inside the Alchemist’s soul stopped him from retreating to his empty home. Speaking to her with sincerity, he whispered, “Shoot me Riza. I can’t continue a life like this if I can’t spend it with you like we have this evening.” His voice grew stronger and certain. “If I must abandon my desire to become Fuhrer, so be it. I would trade it- I would trade everything- for a single evening with you.” An invisible wound inside Riza’s heart was being poured with acid, scorching her soul. The words pained her, killed her, on the inside. It was too much to bear, and her tough exterior broke with the flood of tears crashing down her cheeks. Her hands covered her wet face, attempting to mask the overwhelming emotions overtaking her. Roy rose instantly, ready to comfort the one he loved so greatly. The man’s large hands extended towards her; he painfully witnessed his Lieutenant break as he pulled her close.  
  
“I love you Riza. I always have. I love you more than anyone on this earth. I would go to hell and back to keep you safe, to protect you, to do anything for you. I hoped one day you would notice my feelings, but it’s my fault for hiding them underneath my mask. I have been so selfish all these years. I’ve mistreated you more than you ever deserved. When I was younger I was an egotistical jerk and too young to care. I have ended up realizing that apologizing can’t take back those actions, but I hope they can help you to forgive me someday. I think I acted that way to push you out of my life, to push you to your limits. If we got too close, I knew we couldn’t be together. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” he faded out.  
  
Riza’s golden hair and her silk covered shoulder absorbed the shiny tears that escaped from Roy’s red eyes. A reassuring hand rubbed the spine of the military man, causing his face to relax and eyes to close. The woman had no words, but managed to repeatedly whisper, “It’s ok. There there.” After a few brief moments, the man lifted his heavy head off her shoulders and looked into her hazel eyes, his arms lightly grasping her muscular arms. The profound feelings he had for her couldn’t even be put into words, he knew. “Do you love me Riza?” Roy Mustang asked straightforwardly. He was desperate for an answer; he knew it would change their relationship, but he had to know. He was selfish for an answer to the question he’d wanted to ask for countless years. _A simple “yes” is all I want._ A “no” would result in him shoving his leather shoes back on and heading home dejectedly in the pouring rain. The woman was faced with a question that was essentially a double edged sword. _How can I possibly answer this?_ Admitting her true feelings would release them both from their years of doubt, but lying felt like the professional answer. Even if their love was requited, the military would have no kind words to extend. “Sir…Roy. I am at a loss for words. I cannot answer your question.” Roy was drained of playing games. “Damn it Riza, just tell me how you feel for once. We are alone and no one from the military is around to overhear. So speak your mind, for once. Please.” With the way she was avoiding the question, Mustang began to delve in his own thoughts. _She doesn’t love me. She doesn’t want me._ Roy dejectedly turned his head again, unable to look this woman in the eyes when his tears traveled down his heartbroken face. His entire being felt like a casualty of war, left to bleed to death alone on a barren, grainy cobblestone road similar to one he recalled in Ishbal. Riza thought she could read his thoughts as if she were all-knowing; the terrors of Ishbal always seemed to flood his face when he felt hopeless. The Lieutenant knew that was Roy’s way of rationalizing things. “You feel like you don’t deserve an answer because of all the things you’ve done in the past. Right?” Her words were clear as day to his searching, distant eyes. “Roy, you deserve honesty. Let me explain my reasoning before I provide you an answer.” The woman’s right hand reached out to touch her superior’s moist cheek. “You know this is unacceptable for the positions we are in. If we have a relationship, it’s going to be secretive. Do we really want to hide forever? I will not be part of this if it impedes with you becoming Fuhrer. I will force you to transfer me. My petty emotions will not stop your goals. Our jobs are our priority, and you know that as well as I do.” He stood there waiting like an impatient child being given warnings before being allowed to go out and play with reckless abandon. “And…?” Roy pressed.  
  
Riza gave the man a firm, motherly look to exercise her authority. “Hm, I don’t know how I feel now that you’re pressuring me,” she teased with a grin. The response was open ended, as she took the cool tea cups and made her way to the kitchen to get water to satisfy her thirst. A shadow silently loomed over her body, his presence obvious as he whispered, “Didn’t you forget something? You can’t leave me without an answer.” She turned to him, seeing his eyes transform into his pathetic, puppy-eyes. “Hayate looks much cuter with those eyes than you do sir. You are a close second though,” she taunted, a giggling slipping out as she finished. “Stop being so impatient. Good things come to those who wait, right?” The State Alchemist hung his head in dissatisfaction, retreating to the couch as he anxiously waited in defeat. The woman returned with a large, clear glass of water in hand; the Colonel’s favorite smile of Riza's greeted him. She plopped back on the couch and looked at him. “Alright, ask me again.” He chuckled, content to see her so candid. Never had he got to be with “Riza”. Before this evening, he always interacted with “Lieutenant Hawkeye”. He felt that he needed to be less reserved around her as a means of appreciation. _It feels so good to be comfortable and relaxed like this around her. Why didn’t I confess sooner?_  
  
Her superior cleared his dry throat, “Riza, do you love me?” _I feel like I’m proposing! I should have reworded that. I sound like an imbecile._ A loud burst of laughter from Hawkeye shut off his thoughts. “You’re not proposing Roy! You sound like it’s a life or death question!” She caught her breath and quickly did damage control. “Ah, sir, I apologize. I wasn’t making fun of you for asking such a serious question. It was just the tone that amused me.” Mustang stuck his tongue out at her, excited he made her so giggly this evening. “No harm done Lieutenant. Carry on please,” he pleaded. “Well, Roy Mustang…” The space between them on the couch had lessened; each body increasingly gravitated toward the other. The Lieutenant could feel her pounding heart beat in her head, her arms, her chest, her fingers. The constant thumping was overcoming her, but the woman knew she had to provide an answer.  
  
“Roy…I too have always loved you. Getting to see you everyday…” Before she could even finish, the man had closed the gap in between their bodies and held her intimately to his warm body. They each let out a sigh of bliss and smiled, even though they could not see each other. The feeling of waves washed up both of them; this sensation was unlike any they’d ever experienced. The rain came down violently outside, but they were too hypnotized to care. His pink face planted a tender kiss on Riza’s plump, enticing lips. She returned the offer, lingering and moving her lips across the corners of his mouth. “We’ve done such horrid things. Do we deserve this?” he asked her uneasily. Many times before she had thought the same thing. “I would like to believe so. All we can do is live in each moment. Savor them as if they were our last.” Her statement eased the man’s tainted conscious. The woman could see the distant look in his coal eyes, and she pressed her lips against his neck, resting there to show her affection. After a moment, it was as if a switch had been flipped on Riza Hawkeye. She sat back up and looked at him intently; he was dense at the moment, unsure what she was up to. Her nails headed straight to his waist, lifting her white cotton shirt off his well-built torso with force. Riza rubbed her soft hands down the front of his body, her fingers falling into the crevices of his strong muscles. Her face was beet red, not really understanding why she acted so impulsively. The Colonel couldn’t believe his eyes. “Feisty tonight? I wanna play too!” He childishly teased. She shook her head mischievously, and replied, “Nope. Pants first.” She paused for a second. “Stand up,” she commanded him.  
  
Secretly, he liked being ordered around by his love, so he willingly complied. Her fingers released the pants from her lover’s body, revealing a crisp pair of white boxers that hugged his handsome body. She smirked, pleased with herself but still uneasy. With the most important question already dealt with earlier, he decided to try his luck again. “Riza…may I?” He pointed bashfully to her robe, not needing any additional words to express his wish. Her eyebrows playfully furrowed together. “And just what do you think you want to do? Huh?” Mustang let out a laugh to her taunting remarks. He’d never been so joyful in almost all his years. He caught her off guard and made a swift move for the soft couch; he began to slowly untie the silk robe, telling her his motives with a whisper. “What I’ve wanted to do so badly for years. I want to make love to you someday. Tonight, though, I want to make you shiver.” The words took the breath out of her lungs, forcing her to freeze. Never did she imagine her dreams at night would be played out in her life. She couldn’t believe she was awake. Roy could see the odd look crawl over her. He stopped his actions and asked, “Are you ok Riza? I’ll stop anytime or anywhere you tell me to.” All the woman could manage was to shake her head. He refused to continue and waited until she could say something. “I…I have always dreamed at night of being with you like this. I just feel like I’m asleep right now, and I’ll wake up alone in the morning. I feel like if this _is_ real, you’re going to push me away and act as if it was nothing on Monday.” She couldn’t look at the man sitting before her, so she tilted her head down and to the side. _I just want to wake up._  
  
The man’s hands cupped her face, looking at her seriously. “You aren’t dreaming and this isn’t just a ‘one time’ thing Riza. I know you deserve better than me, but I’m going to treat you like the queen you are until my very last breath if you’ll let me. I’m not going anywhere. You’ve protected me for so long, and I have always seen it as my duty to protect you. I promise you are safe with me, and I will never betray you. I am forever yours.” A stray tear spilled down her robe, a smile spreading across her timid and pink face. The Lieutenant changed from emotional to clever and joked, “Are you going to take this robe off yet? I’m getting impatient.” A smile returned to his face, eagerly sliding the silk off her soft body. He helped Riza pull the tight black cotton shirt off her curvaceous torso. The sight of Riza this way made him audibly gasp; she heard it, but wasn’t sure if it was a good thing. “You are so beautiful Riza. I am privileged-honored. Thank you,” he faded out. Her bare fingers ran through the Colonel’s perfect hair, his face serene at the sight he was seeing. His hand subconsciously reached toward her breasts, wanting to feel the lace trim on her pink bra. Afterwards he did nothing more; he left it for another time, another night he could spend with her. Mustang’s shaking left hand ran down the side of her body, reaching her matching underwear. He stopped again and did not continue, for he needed to show her he respected her and her boundaries. Instead he decided to shower his queen with kisses that evening; he wanted to give her happiness this evening. This was the first romantic encounter he’d had where he only wanted to please the woman he was with. He knew this has been the only woman he wanted. Riza felt appreciative for Roy’s conservative actions so far, for she was secrectly unprepared to receive much more. Hawkeye wanted to reciprocate the gesture and went to kiss his body. Gently he held the woman back, winking and pulling his smile to one side. “Nope. It’s my turn tonight to spoil you. I’ll get my turn eventually." He grinned, "Good things come to those who wait right?"  
  
  
Riza winced in ecstasy from the touch of his soft lips on her collarbone. It took the woman’s entire being to keep from collapsing as her passionate partner left moist kisses across her. Faintly, gently, and repeatedly he confessed to her again, “I love you Riza.” The sweat on her glistening body crawled down her forehead and neck slowly. Roy could feel sweat in areas he never believed could perspire. It was the little things like this, Roy realized, he cherished the most. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his time on this earth with Riza. _His_ Riza. Just like this. It sounded so perfect, almost impossible. _My Riza._ He loved the sound of her beautiful name in his head. In a hushed, seductive voice she repeatedly spoke, “Roy. I love you.” The man loved the sound of his own name on her tempting rose-colored lips. And the fact that he could call her Riza, and she called him Roy. It was a mixture of something that seemed forbidden and exhilarating. The Colonel wasn’t known as a romantic to his colleagues, but he was when it came to Riza. _A total softy,_ she thought to herself. It made her chuckle. He stopped his path of kisses and looked at her. “What’s so funny?” The blond woman grinned at him. “You’re a total softy, you know that?” He playfully frowned in response. “Me? A softy? You’re one to talk.” They both released some heartfelt laughter, and their fingers tenderly intertwined. As their laughter subsided, she took on a serious tone.  
  
“Roy, what will become of us? We have our duties to fulfill, orders to receive. I’m worried about our future.” Roy looked intently at her, perusing her face. “I won’t let them prevent us from being together Riza. We will find a way to make this work. I promise you. We will be together. Now that we finally found each other, nothing stand in our way. I’ll make it to Fuhrer status someday with you by my side. That is a promise I will uphold.” For some reason, those words sounded so certain, clearer and more confident than she had heard before; Riza truly believed them this time. She had instilled hope for their future; it was intensely bright in her heart and soul. He realized how late it was as the rain lessened and decided he should leave her to get some sleep. “I’m not leaving you, Riza. I’m just going so you can sleep. I’ll never leave you.” Shifting his tone he begged, “Can I tuck you in?” He wasn’t above acting childish to get his way with Riza. She giggled and raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at him. “Only if I get a goodnight kiss too,” she immaturely demanded. “Wait,” she remembered. “Winry’s in there. We’ve probably kept her up or will wake her up.” Roy shrugged it off. “Yeah? Well I’m sure she would have done the same to you if that little pipsqueak boyfriend of hers were with her while you were over.”  
  
  
He effortlessly lifted her up, taking her muscular legs in his right arm and her soft torso and head in his left arm. She smiled up at him like a little girl being treated like princess. He carried her to her bedroom, imagining how it be on their wedding night someday. Roy slowly released his love, placing her gently in the open space beside Winry. He looked down on her, smiling, as he whispered. “I’m going to put my clothes back on and head home. I’ll be certain to lock the door as I leave and I will see you again before work Monday. I am so glad our paths have finally crossed, my dear Riza, my Queen. Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me. I am eternally indebted to you. I love you. Goodnight.” Before Riza had the ability to open her mouth, her hands reached out to her nightstand, pulling the drawer silently as to not wake Winry. The woman pointed to the drawer's contents, revealing her secret, prized posession only she knew of. Roy's eyes widened in the darkness. _She's kept that even after all these years._ "You have my heart and my hand, dear," he coyly whispered. With that, he placed a moist, passionate kiss on her lips, taking special care to show his appreciation and adoration for the woman below him. He gave a smile to the sleeping Hayate and Winry. Then the State Alchemist gave one last glimpse at his love as he slipped out the bedroom door, leaving her lying on the bed desperately wanting more. Roy gathered his belongings and, after changing, slyly picked up the pair of lilac shorts she left beside the couch to take with him. She had something of his, and he felt that was an equivalent exchange. Riza, still reeling, faintly heard her front door lock and be pulled shut by the visitor. She closed her eyes, confident she didn’t need to close her eyes anymore to dream. She was certain: they would make their relationship work. Riza Hawkeye fell asleep after just another ordinary day that ended up changing her life forever.


End file.
